You're All That I Have
by Love Affair With Distance
Summary: SS. Goes through the moments that captured our hearts, and future life.


**You're All That I Have **

**Disclaimer: You know. I know. We both know I don't own it. No need to rub it in! **

Summer stared into Seth's eyes. How adorable that speech had been. And how adorable he looked explaining that him and Anna were over. Of course she had waited for this for 2 months. But she wasn't just ready to be his 'sloppy seconds'. He had to come up with a plan to make her see that Anna just showed up and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he had.

And with the puppy dog look on his face. She kissed him. It was fiery. And became even more passionate as they moved there way onto her bed.

Just an hour after they both lay in her bed. The awkwardness settling in as they both realised what they had just done. She stood up taking the covers with her. Leaving a naked Seth on the bed. She rushed into her bathroom waiting for him to leave to escape any more awkwardness.

When someone knocked on her door the next day she kind of already knew who it was. He didn't wait for a 'Come in' he just let himself in. And after asking for another shot and kissing her like she had never been kissed before she agreed.

They lay in the blue sheets of Seth's room as he traced circles over her stomach.

"We're definitely getting better at that" He said with a cheesy grin that she loved so much. She pulled his face up to hers as she kissed him passionately.

"So what made you change your mind then?" He asked referring to the phone conversation they had just a few hours before.

"I saw a kid about 5 or 6 and he had the cutest dimples. And a mini Jew-fro. Plus he was reading comics and playing with a toy horse. And I had just gotten your message and it just made me realize what I wanted" She answered honestly "I guess you could say it was a sign"

"Look who's the cheesy one" Seth gasped. She hit him and smiled again.

"I've missed this" She said out of the blue as she put her hands round his neck "I missed you" She whispered before kissing him again.

As Seth pulled away they started dancing. In front of their whole grade. With everyone 'aww-ing'. He smiled before putting his head into the crook between her head and shoulder breathing in her scent.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she went over everything he had said to her. No matter how much he screwed up he could always make it up to her. And that's what she loved the most about him. And then it hit her she had never said them 3 words to him. He had said them 3 times to her before. And she was sure he knew that she did. The music stopped and they both made there way off stage and into the Range Rover heading towards his house. She watched him intently.

"I love you" She whispered to him. He looked away from the road for 5 seconds to look at her. He looked a little shocked because of what she had just said.

"You… You do?" He asked stuttering a little

"Yeah doofus that's why I just said it"

"But I always just assumed that-" He cut himself off noticing Summer. And one of the many rare times he actually shut up before saying something stupid.

But there happiness was cut short when they returned home to find Sandy in the kitchen with his head in his hands. Seth entered with his fingers entwined with Summer's.

"Why the long face father?" He asked about to ask who died. But then noticed the seriousness of his dad's face.

"You may want to sit down" He asked walking towards the living area. Seth nodded looking at Summer for comfort. She squeezed his hand before sitting down opposite Sandy.

"Your grandfather had" He started looking from Summer to Seth "He passed away"

Seth immediately took it hard he leaned on Summer's shoulder as she put her arm around his shoulders. Sandy sent her a questioning look asking her is she would be ok from there with just a look. She just nodded and Sandy walked off presumably to his wife.

Seth let a silent tear escape his eye. He wiped it away roughly trying to stop Summer see it. But she had.

"It's ok" She cooed in his ear. She had only see him cry once and that was at the end of the chick flick they had watched the year before. He lifted his head up. "Thanks" He said giving her a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks" She said giving him a half-hearted smile. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. They were at her best friends funeral and he had just told her he would always be there for her. And it was then she realised that Marissa was one of his best friends too and it was hard. Maybe not as hard as it was for her or Ryan. But it was still hard. And he was staying strong for both of them. And he hadn't rambled in almost 3 weeks. Nor had he talked about himself. And everyone had expected him to crack under the pressure of Ryan and Summer leaning on him but he hadn't. But he had also turned into someone no-one knew.

"You know you don't have to stay so strong all the time" She said

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. Even though he already knew what she meant

"She was one of your best friends as well you have a right to grieve too"

"Yeah I am just in my own way"

"Seth no-one knows who you are anymore. You don't ramble, you don't talk about yourself, you don't crack as many jokes and you don't even read comic books anymore"

"I'm staying strong for you and Ryan. And everyone would think I was pretty heartless if I cracked a joke at this time"

"Yeah but Cohen that's what everyone wants. They want at least someone to stay the same" She said sighing "Just turn back into the old Cohen. The Cohen I fell in love with" He smiled at her and nodded. And for the first time in 3 weeks she smiled a genuine smile.

Her smile was plastered as she looked down at the Nana's engagement ring on her left finger. It fitted perfectly. She was 24 and she had just graduated college with Seth. On graduation Seth had proposed to her after spending 7 years together. She stared at it intently as Seth came back into the room. With a tray full of different breakfast varieties. He saw her looking at it and smiled.

"You like it?" Seth asked. She looked up and smiled glowingly at him

"I love it Cohen" She said kissing him

"I was scared you were going to think I was cheap giving you my grandmothers old engagement ring" He admitted. She smirked at his insecurity

"I don't. I love that it's the Nana's old ring it means it has 'sentimental' value" She replied. He handed her the tray. She looked down at the pancake in front of her. There was a message reading. 'I'll love you forever, Your Cohen' in chocolate chips. She had another smile plastered onto her face as she kissed him.

She smiled with her dad on her arm as she walked up the aisle. She saw Seth beaming in his tux. He looked cute. She could hardly contain her happiness. Her dad kissed her cheek and nodded towards Seth as he took his seat. Summer went towards her husband-to-be. He lifted the veil up and Summer let a tear fall. Seth wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and smiled. Summer gave him a glowing smile.

During the ceremony many tears dropped from everyone's eyes as they listened to Seth and Summer's vows. Seth managed to hold his tears back. While Summer let one fall every so often.

They exited the church with the photographers taking pictures of them as a married couple. They piled into their limo to make their way to the reception. Summer leaned on Seth's chest and heard his heart beating. She smiled.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Cohen?" Seth asked

"Pretty good" She said smirking

"What no sarcastic comment?" Seth asked putting on fake sarcasm himself

"No" She said "I just want to thank you for the past years. You stuck by me through them all"

"And I want to thank you because every time I screwed up in the past you always ended up taking me back" He said. And that had her crying. It was just the simplest of speeches but she seemed all hormonal lately. Seth smiled and hugged her as she cried tears of joy onto his suit jacket.

She cried tears of joy once again as she saw her daughter for the first time. Being held by Seth. She saw the look on Seth's face. One that she only saw on frequent occasion's. The one were he had just seen something so perfect. He handed their daughter to her and kissed her. She smiled once more and looked down at the baby she was holding.

"Welcome to the world Imogene Faith Cohen"

Seth beamed and Summer glowed as he thanked her for there little family

"You're all that I have" He whispered into her ear

"Ahem" She said holding up the Imogene

"You 2 are both all I have" He said with a smirk

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have- Snow Patrol_

**A/N: Ok so I promised you all something fluffy! And there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. And reviews are welcomed as always. And if you like Promises Are Often Broken then go and look at the last chapter. The hook-up has happened, gasp, and I only have 1 review! So review that too please! This may get a sequel it may not. I'm not a big fan on sequels there never as good as the first one. And the song is You're all I have by Snow Patrol. **

**Thanks to Danni for proof reading and help with the description**

**Anyway Review! **

**Ocluva4eva **


End file.
